prophecyofthestarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GingerleapofDawnClan
Have fun! -- Meighan Hai! Cool wiki! :D Starpaw Apprentice of MidnightClan 01:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hai hai ۞blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 02:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Adding hey ginger it hasn't been active lately maybe we should add some page of the clans then -blackfur yellowtαil ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 20:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Cat Quads Hey GingerleapofDawnClan. Are you still helping me with the Cat Quads? I really like your designs and still need your help. I'd really appreciate if you could, thanks! ~Regifloat222 Join May I join? Sweetflo 19:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Clan Symbols I have some blank clan symbols. If you want me to post it, I will. ★Twilightheart★ Bill the 00:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Here (as a .PNG) 00:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) redacted XhollyscourgeshineX 01:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Re: Siggies I think I can make a good siggie... :) 17:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you want any specific wording and coloring? it might be a little easier if you fill this out for me.... Links: Colors: Fonts: Sizes: Hilighting/Borders: Symbols (the text you want): 19:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you want the siggie to say? Here it is <---- Is this good? Go into your preferences, and then check the 'custom signature' box. Enter: { {SUBST:User:GingerleapofDawnClan/Sig} } (no spaces...) and yeah... (BTW Sorry, I did something wrong and copied your userpage and pasteed it here... :( ...) Your preferences are where you scroll over your username in the corner of the screen and then go down two to 'My preferences' (Oh, btw, I took the ':3' off) 20:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Up in the upper right-hand corner... Or here is an image to help 20:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Test Try and add an { to the front and back of the sig code. (AKA { {User:GingerleapofDawnClan/Sig} } ) 21:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It worked! :D 21:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) redacted 00:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX ILOVELARKFLIGHT! Hi Gingerleap. Can u block a user? A guy/girl called ILOVELARKFLIGHT! keeps cussing in the chatroom and saying christians suck. Up SkyHigh- SkyXLark 4Eva 15:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) O.K. ;3 ok i got that :3ONE TWO THREE THE DUDE"S BANNED FOR A YEAR HE IS BLOCKED dodo do~ HE IS BLOCKED >=3 -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 23:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) redacted 01:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX hey hey gingy can you change the the wiki's background? like to this pic: tell me if it's a good pic for hallowee i can look for more -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 00:55, October 6,2011 (UTC) well okay :3 why don't you change it now? -blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 21:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ugh crap i dunno XD -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 21:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) DODODOOO~ redacted 21:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX redacted 23:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX RE: Welcome Thanks for your message on my talkpage. I'm new to Wikia, and I need some advice. Can you help me? -BTA -poke-Hey Ginger, instead of posting the templates all on your page, create a sub-page. Here's a redlink you can start: User:GingerleapofDawnClan/Template Testing :3 17:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hai hey GingerLeap just wanted to say hi. - BigTimeAwesomeness ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) So did you go trick-or-treating? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) see ya ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) hey i changed the wiki's background and color for fall i hope you like it ^_^ ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 21:56, November 3, 2011 (UTC) oh and can you come on chat i have asked all the people i know on this wiki to come so if your online come pwease~? -Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 22:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) HAI GINGY~! can you come on chat pwease? ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 01:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) HEY GINGY ARE YOU ALIVE? CAUSE IM BORED ~BLACKFUR Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 01:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, random question, but why are you in the category "Candidates for Deletion"? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) hai gingy ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Userpage Thanks! It took me so long (5 minutes XD ) to do! ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) GIMGY ARE YOU ALIVE AND HERE ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) HEY COME ON CHAT TOO ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) well maybe when can talk by our talk pages ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:37, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hey gingy ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 23:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hai! :D what u up to? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I see. I'm busy, too. Just yesterday, I wrote a fanon on the Warriors Fanfic Wiki and i'm writing the next one, so..... yeah ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 13:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm Dynovan, a friend of Big Time Awesomeness. He's asked me to help me find Larkie. Have you seen her lately? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) GINGY ARE YOU ALIVE?! COME ON CHAT IM BORED ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 03:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. So what do you do on this wiki, then? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Dat's not fair >:3 Hey! My birthday was on the 19th! No one wished ME happy birthday! I'm leaving the wiki! (Jk) ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 15:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Good news - we found Larkie. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, but you do realize I was kidding, right? My birthday doesn't really matter to me. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 14:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah. don't care much for birthdays. Your one year older. No big deal. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 02:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I am grateful BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 02:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't like my birthday because on that same day, my grandpa died. he died a couple of years before I was born I never knew him. So there. Now you know. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 02:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) oh sorry i forgot you said that well my chat is working well and fine ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 03:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know. I need to make a character, don't I? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You're telling me to relax? Do you expect me to put up with this? A comment about how 'mean' I am, and of all days, on the two month anniversary of when my dad died! I can't believe you're letting him get away with this! -- Hokage Wild 14:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool. How do I make a cat? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :3 I think that subpages (such as this or this) would be nice for the Cat Art project. I think this because the images make the page look all weird. I think that I may know a good way to set it up. Also, we shouldn't thumb images, otherwise, it looks a little...different. Just some suggestions... -- 16:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Okay, I'll be on. 17:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Apology and Chat I already apologized to Wildstorm, and I'll come on chat, but I have some lame computer (and I mean COMPUTER) from 2001, and it won't allow me to send messages. But I'll be there anyways XD BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 17:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the info, I'll get to work making a cat. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 17:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you come on chat? Blackfur and I are on. 20:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) HIA GINGY i made the wiki chrastmas-ie i hope ya like it oh and can you do a charart fur color: (darkish) green with red stripes (tabby) pale green eye color has a santa claus scarf around it's neck long and fluffeh haired :3 med. cat ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC) hey guess what? MAI BIRTHDAY WHOO~! TOMORROW IS MY B-DAY WHOO HOO ~BLACKFUR Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOLE 23:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Hi Ginger. Since there's been some dispute wheater or not Hazel's fanfiction should stay up, I've started a forum. I'm asking you to review and state your opinion. The vote concerning the forum will start a week and two days from Sunday, the 18th. December 27th. Thank you, 04:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Request Hiya. I've requested that our wiki has a make-over from the content team. The request is here. 06:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) heyy.... Hey, y'know that user Larkflight? She has cancer. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 02:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I know. Read my new blog. It'll explain some stuff. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 02:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) AWWWW IM ALIVE~! OH MAI GAWD THAT'S SO CUTE~! Blackfur DEATH BY STRAWBERRY 22:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) BTA.... hey gingy you know BTA skye ECT? i forgot to tell you but.. he has cancer and left wikia cause he said he might die soon i don't when really but soon for some reason ~Blackfur Blackfur DEATH BY STRAWBERRY 22:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) i know that but the people i known that have died the most died of old age or either killed themselves..... but yeah i have never known people with cancer besides larky larky left wikia when BTA left wikia dynovan may think that there're dead but i don't know for sure Blackfur DEATH BY STRAWBERRY 21:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) redacted XhollyscourgeshineX 01:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Re: Ah, no. I probably won't have time to do it~ 22:55, July 3, 2012 (UTC) redacted 22:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX redacted 05:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX im alive hey gingy are you alive? BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 17:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) yay~ i forgot about wikia and i might get a nook YAY :3 BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 09:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) XDD but yeah nooks are awesome :3 but anyways school's is a lsjkfgnslkjfnhlgf im so tired now .3. BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 11:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) yeah also i needcamo stuff for my school cause of a pep rally and my cousin asked me "are you sure that it isn't a secret military camp?" XD BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 21:34, September 9, 2012 (UTC) yep BT but anyways well at my school EVERYGUY is asking every girl on date so far i had like 4 people do that to me .3. in S.studies some guy was like "hey wana go on a date" to a girl across from me and she's like "uh let me think... no" XDDD with the people asking me that im like "who are you?" cause i just moved and i don't even know their faces or names XD in my mind im like i'm flattered but who are you? plus are we a bit too young? sh** my dad said when i was 6 you date when you're seventeen buddy and im rather keeping that cause if you dare do anything that'll make me cry OH MY DAD GONNA KILL YOU HE WAS ONCE IN AM ARMY BOY YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH PERSON WHO USED TO BE IN THE ARMY i dunno XD my mind's just derpy but anyways when i say no it's often in class and most of the boy are shorter than me O_o well almost all of girls are taller than the boys any boy who's taller is really skinny in my friend's school people date all the time and like randomly in class there's a break up like "OH MAI GAWD LIKE YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK UP WITH ME LIKE GAWD *runs to hallway*" "WAIT NO.... what's her name again?" for me if that happen everyone would be like "wth just happened?" i don't they get in trouble in her school but mine's you get after school detention lunch detention and a report like you be dead in my school her school is just seriously-i-have-no-idea-ooh~-look-at-that-pretty-house XD :3 XD XDDDD but yeah basically in my friend's school you date break up bleh even if you're like 10 bleh and in my school EVERYONE is asking everyone out but all of them say no even if they like each other XD and bleh that's about it BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 12:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) yeah im helping soon but i have to take care of some personal issues for a while Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 01:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC)